


Some Partner I Got

by stranger_trains



Category: Once Upon a Time in America (1984)
Genre: M/M, Mid-Canon, Noodles is more drunk than what's really suggested in the film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_trains/pseuds/stranger_trains
Summary: Set during Max and Noodles' conversation just after Noodles tips off the cops - what goes around comes around i guess
Relationships: David "Noodles" Aaronson/Max Bercovicz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Some Partner I Got

**Author's Note:**

> I used to be neutral on whether De Niro was hot. Then I watched this movie and suddenly found myself attracted to him. Three guesses why lol
> 
> In other news, still can’t take the word noodles seriously

“Maybe you just better stay home tonight – with Eve.”

Max is making a show of cleaning his shoes. Noodles isn’t sure why. Something about the white cloth makes him uncomfortable, though he doesn’t know why that is either.

Frowning at Max’s feet, he slurs, “yeah, you got a problem with Eve, don’t you.”

“What do you mean?”

Noodles stands up, but doesn’t make eye contact.

“C’mon, Max, I spent twelve years inside. I knew what you wanted since I first got out.”

“What? I always thought if you knew, I might get, you know, a little acknowledgement, or a little appreciation-”

“You thought fucking wrong. I decided I didn’t _care_ because of how much you’d done – that was my appreciation. Not calling you a fucking faggot. There. You happy?”

“You know I been working for _us_ , every day since I first met you? And this is your _appreciation_? Trying to get out of a job we could fucking do in our sleep? I don’t care what you call me. I care that you don’t seem invested in this whole thing anymore.”

Noodles takes a step back. He connects with a desk, finds he isn’t as steady on his feet as he’d like. Seems Max was keeping track of his drinks better than he was.

“No. Maxie. Everywhere you go, I go too. You know that. But you also know I figure the fewer risks we take right now the better. We could just lay low for a while.”

“Nah, I’m seeing it now. You don’t like politicians, you don’t like Frankie, you don’t even wanna deal with booze anymore. You wanna quit. Reorganize into a legitimate business, maybe. I feel like I’m the only one of us still has the balls to go after what he wants. What we wanted.”

“Okay, since we’re all saying what’s on our minds. I’m with you all the way. That doesn’t mean I wanna die for some crazy pipe dream. You oughta rethink it.”

Max grimaces. “Crazy? Yeah. My ideas are crazy. I’m crazy. You know what’s driving me crazy, is thinking about you and Eve looking at that million and deciding to take it easy. What’s driving me crazy is trying to make sure we have a future, while I’m pretending to care about screwing Carol and pretending to not care about you screwing Eve, and-”

An awful light comes into Max’s eyes. He grabs Noodles by the shoulders and kisses him. Noodles pushes him away.

“Get the fuck off me! Crazy’s _right_.”

“I could pull off the bank job, make you fifty million, and I still wouldn’t get what I want, would I?”

“You know I’m not a pansy.”

“Nu? Seems like you fuck every broad you lay eyes on. Maybe I should take something I want for once?”

Noodles raises his hands in the space between them, as well as his eyebrows. “Hey, if you wanna threaten me…”

Max nods like they’ve decided something.

“I’ll do one better than threaten.” He steps back a little and pulls his cock out. He’s half-hard.

“Oy! Max!”

“Keep your voice down. That lock’s not so sturdy, huh?”

Noodles shakes his head in disbelief. “No. No. I’m leaving. This never happened.”

As Noodles makes his way to the door, feeling like he downed that last glass far too quickly now, Max puts him in a chokehold from behind. He’s barely conscious before he can do anything about it. His body slumps in Max’s arms. Max sinks down with the weight and guides them both to kneel on the floor. His grip loosens a little in the process and Noodles’ hands go to the arm around his throat.

Max starts to undo Noodles’ pants, Noodles weakly tries to stop him. The one-armed hold isn’t as strong, even without the resistance from Noodles’ hands. Max gives up partway, briefly grabs Noodles’ cock through the fabric and then brings his free arm back up. After a second Noodles’ hands go back to his throat. Max squeezes his arm tighter and Noodles stops fighting. He holds him for a few seconds, then slides his hand up Noodles’ side, under his jacket, fumbles with the buttons of his suspenders. Once Max manages to get his pants down he switches to gripping the back of his neck and swiftly presses his head to the floor. He puts his weight into his arm once it’s on the ground.

Noodles coughs and starts trying to get up, Max gets his legs on top of Noodles’ and presses both forearms into his upper back.

“It’s gonna happen either way. Seeing as you can barely stand. You know it’s better for both of us if we don’t come out of here with bruises.”

“Max, c’mon, you know I _don’t_ \- you know I never took it from anyone in prison.” His voice is hoarse, strained.

“Well, you’re gonna take it from me.” Max almost looks inspired, gaze bright and fixed. He spits in his hand and starts jerking his cock.

Noodles says in a shaky voice, “Max, you don’t want it _here_ \- like this-”

While Noodles tries to put together another sentence, Max, who’s pretty hard by now, makes an attempt to fuck him. He doesn’t get much of his cock inside before Noodles shouts and his whole body stiffens.

“Shut the fuck up,” Max hisses.

Noodles knows he’s right. He grits his teeth and curls his lip. Max is pressing Noodles’ neck into the floor with one hand again, has the other on his hip, his legs cutting off Noodles’ circulation. Between that and the recent lack of oxygen and the drinks Noodles isn’t sure he could get up if he tried. With two more hard thrusts Max gets himself most of the way inside. Noodles makes two low, pained groans in response. He gasps against the carpet, hands clawing at nothing.

Max lets out a long, shaky breath, eyes closed. “ _Fuck_.” He takes another unsteady breath. “You feel…”

Noodles flinches. “Max _don’t_ ” he pleads in a panicky whisper.

Noodles is trembling, all his muscles tense.

Max jerks his hips, grunts. “Let me do it, it’ll be better.”

“Better? Just get the fuck off me.”

Still, Noodles goes limp and lets Max fuck him, which still amounts to rough, shallow motions. Max makes a little grunt of exertion with each thrust. Noodles is breathing in stuttered gasps, hands splayed out flat on the floor.

Noodles thinks he should be fighting. If it was Patsy, he’d be doing his best to murder him right now. Fuck the party outside. But something about it being Max makes him feel like he can’t move. Even with Max doing what he’s doing, Noodles doesn’t really want to hurt him. He stays limp.

He knows talking can only make things worse for you. Still, he whispers, “you thought you had this coming to you… or what?”

Max doesn’t answer right away. “No… but I couldn’t stop… hoping,” he murmurs.

Noodles grimaces at that.

Then, voice rougher and louder, Max says, “ _fuck_ , that’s…” He draws in an audible breath, tightens his grip, and thrusts hard.

Noodles groans out loud before clenching his teeth again. Max fucks him harder; he twists against Max’s hands but he can’t move much. “Max, c’mon, _no_ ,” he grits out. He pants “no,” into the carpet, over and over again, like a prayer. Max kisses the back of his neck as he comes, his hands slipping to the floor. Hips still pumping, he whispers half-formed words against Noodles’ skin.

Noodles shudders and tries to get away. Max lets him this time and then stands up to adjust his pants. Noodles pushes himself to his knees and drags his own pants back to his waist to fasten the top buttons. His hands are shaking badly. Holding his waistband with one fist, he moves to sit slouched against the desk. He doesn’t look up. After a moment he rests his head on his hand, covering his eyes.

Noodles mumbles, “changed my mind. I think you should go tonight.”

Max looks down at him. “And you should stay here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if my characterizations made any sense but couldn’t you say that about the movie as well lol
> 
> How canon-compliant is this? imo Max probably wouldn’t get with Deborah or necessarily contact Noodles after this. Then again, both Noodles and Deborah seem to just forget he raped her. I do think Max knew about the cops – check out the toast and awkward hug he gives Patsy and Cockeye. So if Max _was_ planning to die then he’s just saving Noodles from certain death at the end here.


End file.
